


Bloodstained Lips

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-28
Updated: 2010-10-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  He isn't thinking about bait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodstained Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Why no, I don't have time to be writing drabbles, but I saw an icon of Dean from the last ep and this had to be written.  I keep seeing codas about Dean needing to bury his hunger in another way.. just figured maybe there was another hunger at work there as well :P  Enjoy!

 

He’s never seen anything so tempting, so delicious as this.  After the pit, after coming back out alive, you’d think he’d be over something like that, but the image of blood on Dean’s skin has been hard wired to his cock since he was old enough to get hard.  The blood addiction hasn’t helped it in any way.

When the vampire pins him, when he holds his bloody wrist to Dean’s face and smears, he isn’t thinking about bait. 

He’s held fast because all he can see are his brother’s blood stained lips and god how he wants a taste. 

 

 

 


End file.
